custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Modar
Modar is a Toa of Stone and the last surviving member of the first generation of Toa Isuvia. History Modar was originally a Po-Matoran construction worker in his homeland. He was given a Toa Stone and was transformed into a Toa alongside five other Matoran. They protected their homeland for several years until Turaga Roge requested their help in Isuvia. The Toa agreed to help and decided to stay and protect the city of Isuvia. They were christened Toa Isuvia for their service Isuvia. Modar and the other Toa Isuvia were summoned to Metru Nui to aid the Toa in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. When Modar was patrolling the city he came across Toa Decill pursuing the Dark Hunter Inquisitor. Modar helped Decill defeat Inquisitor and prevent the Dark Hunter from warning the Dark Hunters about Lhikan’s plan to ambush the Dark Hunters and force them to surrender. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm one of the Toa Isuvia discovered that there is something dangerous in the Badlands. The Toa decided to go to the Badlands and secure the threat. They were attacked by members of The Watch, but managed to push through and reach the Badlands. As they approached the Citadel the Feras Dragon attacked them. The Great Cataclysm occurred during the battle and the earthquake caused some of the Citadel to topple over and trap Modar in the rubble. The Feras Dragon used the opportunity to kill the other Toa Isuvia. Modar managed to escape the rubble just as the dragon killed the last one. Modar realized he had to escape and used his mask to run away. Modar returned to the city and told Turaga Roge what had happened. In order to calm Modar down, Roge told him about the existence of the Kanohi Hades. Modar was furious about the deception, but Roge convinced the Toa to keep his secret. He would continue to protect the Matoran of Isuvia as the sole Toa. 997 years after the Great Cataclysm The White Dagger began moving their operations to Isuvia. Modar protested against this until Romwick blackmailed the Turaga with a deadly secret he knew about the Turaga. Modar and Dume were forced to allow The White Dagger to operate in a warehouse in one of Isuvia's ports. Alternate Versions In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe Modar was brainwashed into serving the Empire. Modar was part of the raid on Isuvia and captured Romwick. During the Battle of the Coliseum Modar was killed by Romwick in revenge. Abilities and Traits Before his experience with the Feras Dragon, Modar had a more happy and friendly personality. He often cracked jokes to boost the morale of his team and would always put their lives before his own. After the Great Cataclysm, Modar became much more serious in his duty. He became less trusting of others due to Turaga Roge’s deception, but he does trust the “Turaga”. When in the presence of the Matoran he appears to brave and a fierce protector. He was haunted by his failure to save his teammates and blames himself for their deaths. When the new Toa Isuvia were made Modar was initially unsure of them because of his failure for his teammates deaths. Eventually Modar grew to trust them and agreed to mentor them in the use of their powers. He has taken a particular interest in Luas. As a Toa of Stone, Modar has the power to create and manipulate stone. He also is stronger than other Toa of different elements. Mask and Tools When he was a Matoran, Modar wore a powerless Kanohi Kakama, which became a Great Kanohi upon his transformation into a Toa. This granted him the ability to run at superfast speeds. Modar’s Toa Tool was a Stone Mace that could channel his powers and shatter solid stone and Protodermis. Trivia Appearances See Also Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone